


Portions For Foxes

by Alithea



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), West Coast Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: Kate Bishop knows the truth about one night stands, and she knows she has to make a decision, but she is gonna put it off if she can. F/F Kate Bishop/Detective Rivera.
Relationships: Kate Bishop/Detective Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Portions For Foxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskbreakered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [got a feeling that i can't let go.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920051) by [riskbreakered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered). 



> Poetry is mine. I gave the good detective a first name because she never got one in the comics to my knowledge. The title is from a song by Rilo Kiley.

The lie that books, movies, and television shows liked to spin, and that Kate knew from much experience was utterly untrue, was that a person had to slowly come to remember what happened the night before in a drunken one night stand. That really only happened if drugs were involved, or if, say, someone had enough to drink to land them in the hospital. Kate was under no such influence except the pounding headache induced by one too many gulps of cheap whiskey. She was well aware of what she had done and who she had done it with. In fact the older woman was sleeping soundly beneath her and somewhere, somewhere her best friend was chuckling all too knowingly, "Princess, I told you, you aren't that straight."

She wasn't, but she zigzagged around any sort of label for herself, mostly because of some half cocked guilt over the fact that the women she slept with were all soundly in the category of "fling" and never ever the one marked "relationship" and it was an odd line she didn't have an answer for. She was sure a therapist might have some interesting observations regarding that. 

Kate sighed and opened her blue eyes. It was still dark in her room, but rays of sunshine were starting to poke through the venetian blinds. She was soundly entwined around the woman beneath her, so it was not a good position to try and sneak away to make coffee (Did she even have coffee?) and think a little bit more about what was becoming a terrible habit since she broke up with Johnny. (More guilt.)

What was it Clint said about heroes and relationships? It was something stupid but terribly true and she felt it beginning to smother her. 

Her companion stirred, sliding her arms around Kate to hold her closer, and Kate, for all her doubt and understanding that somethings could never last, found comfort there. She shut her eyes and nuzzled her lips against the woman's neck to suss out a little more of what she wanted. Needed? Same coin, two different sides at the moment. 

"I think we're gonna have to talk," the woman said softly as Kate nuzzled closer, teeth and tongue gently pressing at an already formed mark on the detective's neck. 

Kate found any words for a reply stuck in her throat, and so she decided the best way to put off the inevitable was to ignore it, and started kissing her way down the older woman's body, fingers tickling the inside of the woman's thigh, a fluttering distraction.

"Kate, I'm serious," her breath hitched as Kate grazed her teeth over another patch of marked skin, "We have to- Ay, querida... Don't… don't stop." 

Kate smiled, momentarily victorious.

_I can't have what I want_  
_Because I don't know what I want_  
_Because it means deciding something real_  
_And we can't be real_  
_Because I don't know what I want_  
_Still sweeter kisses lead to sweeter nights_  
_Lead to love bites and then I'll start a fight_  
_I can't have what i want_  
_Because I don't know what I want_  
_Because it means deciding something real_  
_And we can't be real_  
_Because the weight of your love scares me so so much_

Detective Rivera sat at her desk going over what was quickly becoming a mountain of paperwork because some young superheroes decided to bring the Avengers out west. She stretched her neck and winced slightly as her hand brushed over the very deep love bite a certain archer had left her with the morning before. She took in a breath and was happy to have avoided any department humor about who her mystery date might have been. 

"Hey, Rivera!" A colleague shouted over to her, "Your walking problem is here."

She arched an eyebrow and looked up as Kate (that's Hawkeye to you buddy) Bishop strode over to her desk with two coffees and a bag of doughnuts.

"Is that supposed to be a peace offering," Rivera asked, tempted to take both drinks for herself. She paused when she noted that the coffee order was exactly the way she liked it. She took the coffee and sat down raising a hand for Kate to do the same. "So?"

"So, I owed you a coffee."

"You did," the detective offered and took a sip from her coffee.

"And something resembling breakfast," she nudged the bag of doughnuts along the desk.

"Anything else, Bishop?"

Kate sighed and moved the dark sunglasses she was wearing onto the top of her head. There was a blackeye there from a recent scuffle with a bad guy, but the mark didn't fade the spark in the young woman's eyes. "And we need to talk."

"Here?"

"I was hoping you'd...um… You'd agree to meet me for dinner at the...uh diner." Her gaze shifted to the floor and then back up to the older woman. 

"Safe ground first, huh?"

"Well, you did say, 'talk'." She took a gulp of her coffee and reached for one of the doughnuts in the bag. 

"Those," Rivera said, snatching the bag away, "are all mine?" 

"Fair enough. So?"

Detective Rivera crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. She took out two of the four doughnuts in the bag (both of the chocolate). "Dinner then, and actual talking."

"Cool, first thing though Detective… Can I start calling you Anna now?"

The older woman tossed Kate the bag with the remaining doughnut and smiled. "We'll see."

_Tell me again what you fear_  
_Let me take it out of you_  
_Just for this moment_  
_Just for this night_  
_We can't have forever_  
_But we can have what feels right_

End.


End file.
